Back Again
by fire inuhanyou
Summary: kagome and inuyasha were together until kagome found him with someone else,then she left. inuXkags.what Kagomes a demon she has a son? inus a gang leader? what? kikyo lovers deffinatly not welcome so don't try. r&r no flamers please! thank you all
1. Chapter 1

Hey people!! ok i rewrote this story sometimes i might talk getto, but thats just how I am anyway this is my first story be nice!! just don't say you hate it, and if you do thats your problem noe I hope you like it now on with the story!!! **KIKYO LOVERS NOT I REPEAT NOT WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did kikyo would be dead

Back Again

by fire inuhanyou

Six Yers Ago...

An 17 year old girl with deep sapphire eyes long raven and an angelic face walk up the stairs to her boyfriends room.She seen beer cans and peole sleeping everywhere. "Guess they had a party" thought the raven haired beauty. She walked down the hall to a room with silver letters on the front that read: I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A. She queitly opened the door incase he was still sleeping, once the door was fully opened she gasped.

There was her boyfriend for 3 years and her first for everything was in his bed with another women.Her eyes flashed red. her hands flew to her head in attempt to stop the demon from coming out. She wasn't blowing her secret now of all times.

She seen inuyashas ear twitch, but he never woke up. She felt the tears stream down her face and turned to leave, but crashed in to a hard chest. "Kagome?" Kagome looked up and through her blured vision she seen the silhouette of sesshomaru.Sesshomeru looked into his younger brothers room. His eyes widened and looked down at the borken girl in front of him.he wrapped his arms around her and carried her to his car. Kagome was still sobbing as he drove down the street "Kags? are you ok?" kagome gave a bitter laugh "Yeah I'm just fine".

Then after that kagome left and moved in with her older brother.Then she found she was pregnat,and had her son Ryo. Ryo, had silver hair and silver dog ears with balck tips. He also was born with sea green eyes.

Ok, if you didn't get the whole eyes flashed red thing here it is, kagome as you will find later is full pyro inu youkai/witch. thanks for reading


	2. back again

heres chapter two!! whooo!!!!!on with the story...maybe ...hehehe

Chapter two: back again

by: fire inuhanyou

Kagome was back.It has been six years since she was back and she missed the city.She was driving her brand new car a blue BMW.Kagome drove down her old street, The street she used to live on, where she used to be happy. Where she had her firsts, where she met him. He still lives here.She growled and shook her head. "Come on girl get a hold of yourself. You just came to see a few people and thats it! Your not here here to see...Him.." She told herself. Kagome parked infront of 184 forest st.Kagome got out and grabed her sleeping son,and rang the door bell.A middle aged youkai answered the door. she had midnight hair and ponted ears and elecrtric pink markings on her face, wearing a yellow sun dress.The women's eyes filled with tears,"K-Kagome??'' kagome nodded slowly ''Hi momma."Then the little bundle in kagomes arms yawned.The little boy looked up ''momma who's this?" kagome looked down ''Honey this is nana.'' she answered. the boys face lit up and he jumped into her arms."Kagome why are you both human?'' kagome glanced at both of them "Oh yeah Ryo it's ok show nana."The little 3/4 demon nodded and transformed.(Because ryo and kagome have some witch blood in them they can go human when wanted, Ryo in human has blach hair with silver streaks and has grey-blue eyes) Rei squealed "Kawii" she said and hugged her grandson who giggled. Then something dawned on Rei, ''Oh my sorry come on in,So hows your brother?"Kagome nodded ''He's fine,he's fine" Rei sighed and set Ryo on the floor to watch T.V. "They still live here and run the gang."She visibly stiffend. Then smirked "Well,I guess I'll have to be careful won't I?" She said her vioced held promise of something her mom couldn't figure out.''Mom watch Ryo for me I'm gunna go to town.'' Her mom nodded as she left the house. 


	3. old friends

A/N: alright so yeah i haven't up dated because I was watching kids in Vermont on a trip with my school. And thank you for your great reviews!!!! I will deffinately try to make my chapters longer ok. On with my story!. 

Disclaimer i don't own Inuyasha

INUYASHA+KAGOME 4 LIFE!!

(in human years)  
Inuyasha:23 Miroku:23songo:22

kagome:22 sesshy:25 kiara:18

kinky-hoe, excuse me kikyo:20 ryo: 5

souta:25

Chapter 3 old friends

Kagome left her car at her mom's house. She decided to walk because it was gorgoues day.She walked in to the fedual cafe.When she walked in a seen a girl abour 18 behind the counter.The girl had red eyes and black hair with blond high-lights,She was a neko youkai.Kagome gulped "Kiara?"(sp?)The girl whriled around."K-kagome?' she nodded. ''When did you get back'' she whispered."Today I wanted to visit some people.''kiara hopped over the counter and the girls hugged each other."I missed you'' the girls said in unison.

They broke the embrace and Kiara gave Kagome her old usual an ice coffe and a chocolate muffin.Kagome waved "Come visit tomorrow kiara ok."Kiara nodded"Sure" Kagome double taked "Oh and Kiara"she looked up "Don't tell"Kiara got the meaning and nodded.

She walked out the door.Kagome was walking and sipping her coffe when she passed a alley.The sound of gun shots rang through the alley.Being curious,she walked down the alley.She seen a girl hiding behind a dumpster shooting her gun at three other men.Kagome recognized the girl"songo" she whispered and ran down.She through up her hands and yelled "Freeze!!!!" instantley the scene froze.Kagome walked over to the other girl and tapped her.The girl dubbed as Songo looked up and gasped"Songo?' the other girl looked at kagome"K-Kagome?"She nodded .

Both grils cried out and hugged each other.Songo still looked up in disbelief."How?When?" She laughed "Talk later so, who are the guys?"Songo growled."Those bastards are in Naraku's gang,the scorpians.Theyn ambused me those fuckers."Kagome smirked "Ready?"she asked.Songo gave her a quizical looked and nodded.Kagome waved her hands.The other team ran out of bullets before kagome froze them.

"Who are you?'' One of the guys growled.Kagome smirked "The name is Wildfire."She snapped and Ther pants caught on fire.Once they ran Kagome turned and seen Songo with her jaw dropped."What?''she asked confused.Then she remembered she was in demon form.She giggled nervously"um..Surprize?"

"Kagome! Since when are you a demon?''Kagome looked down sheepisly."Since forever?''Songo nodded excepting her answer."um..Songo do you want to come over tomorrow?..I mean yeah I want you to meet someone." Songo thought about it."Sure tomorrows my day off any way."She transformed back human.."Songo please don't tell him I'm back."She begged.Songo understood."Of course.'' They said there good-bye's and went there separate way's.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN A SERCRET LOCATION!

actually at headquarters...

Songo had changed into a black leather skirt with a light blue tank-top.Her dark brown eyes sparkled with nervouseness,she knew she had to get ridded of.her dark brown hair tied in a high pony tail.She walked through the doors of they're leaders door.There was a guy a little older than herself standing next to a large oak desk. A gaint leather chair turned away from her.

"What happend Songo?" asked a ruff voice."I was um.ambushed on my way back from the cafe.The chair turned and sitting in the chair was a pissed off Inu-hanyou. He was wearing a silver dress shirt and black pants.His golden eyes narrowed.(Talk about intimidating yeah right)

"And?" he asked harshly."And what?" asked Songo cooly surprizing herself.He growled."WHO set them on fire?" "I did" she answered. He growled again"Your lying to me songo!I can smeel it!" Songo just stared at her enraged leader. The she rembered something kagome said.

"The name is Wildfire"

Songo smirked "Wildfire helped me Inuyasha."Inuyasha glared "And who is that?" she shrugged" got me there" and she walked out.She knew she just dragged Kagome in to this mess but it couldn't be helped."As long as Inuyasha dosen't know kagome is wilfire she'll be fine."Songo thought queitly to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok now how was that I was gunna do this whole thing and have Inuyasha try to find kagome.If you have any better names then wildfire just tell me and i'll put up the best one.Next chapter is Never...dooo doo doooo i wonder whats gunna happen! lol oh well next chapter coming soon!


	4. never

thanks for the reveiws. Sry if you guys don't like the short chaps but I think thats my computers doing...I don't know I'll try to make them longer for ya any way ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!! YA oh yeah and sry again but my comoputer won't male the line things!!! I'm really made but on with the story 

disclaimer: 0.0 do I really need one on every page?? you already know if I own Inuyasha kikyo would be dead...duh...

Kagome woke up when she heard her alarm sound she groaned and glanced at the cloak. 7:48 am, she stared at the ceiling "Why the hell did I have to wake up today" she thought to herself.  
then she realized Songo and Kirara were coming today.She steped onto her rug covered floor,and stretched out her back.Kagome took a shower and came oout in a towel. She shuddered 'I have a bad feeling about today' she thought and quickly dressed in black pants and a purple tanktop she also sliped on some purple flip flops.Then she set to work on Ryo.

Alittle while later...

Ryo was eating his toast when he head the door bell ring.  
"Mom the door" he yelled out. He heard his mom walk to the door.  
Kagome opened the door to reveil Songo dressed in army pants and a matching tanktop and green flip flops while Kirara had on a short white skirt that went mid thigh and a blue tanktop and blue and white flats.(A/N: if you don't know what flats are the are a a shoe with no arch in them ok)

Kagome smiled " Hey girls come on in"  
The girls stared around in awe at how the place was still beautiful and it looked the same as the last time they were here.They were in front of the stair case, When kagome thought it would be a good idea to introduce Ryo now.

"Um... Songo, Kirara I want you guy to meet some one kay"  
Both nodded. "Ryo! Ryo come out hear there are people I want you to meet" Songo and kirara looked at each other with confusion but shruggged it off.They heard foot steps coming toward them from the kitchen. They looked over and gasped as a little boy,jumped into kagome's arms"Guys meet my son Ryo, Ryo meet Songo and Kirara"  
Ryo looked up and giggled at their faces and waved.

Both Songo and Kirara were confused as hell. There jaws dropped when they heard Kagome say son. "Say what?" said songo." Are you telling us that when you left you hook up with some one and had this cutie right hear?" asked kirara as she lifted Ryo outof kagomes arms.  
"Ummmm not exactly. You see I got pregnat and then I left." They just stared and ryo was confused.  
"Who's the father?" asked songo

Trying to figure out if it was Miroku or not, letcher. but she kept her thoughts to herself " Relax songo he's not miro's for fucks sake he's like my older brother thats just nasty" She relaxed. "So who's is he then?" Kirara asked innocently. kagome's faced darkend and she stiffend. "He's I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a's." said kagome darkly. Ryo was seriously confused so he jumped back in his moms arms. He looked into his moms eyes a question held within his sapphire depths.

She was anbout to answer her sons question but Kirara asked a question." I'm sorry what"  
she asked. "I said if he's yasha's how come he look so much like you'  
Kahome knew this would come up sooner or later."Well Kirara I'm kind of a full inu pyro witch"  
She laughed nervously."Seriously?" kagome nodded and bother her and ryo transormed

She heard two squeals of "So Cute!!" and felt her ears go back and Ryo being lifted out of her arms. She seen them squeal about how cute he was and walk in to the living room. She giggled and followed. Ryo was sitting in Kiarara's lap His puppy ears flopped to the side as he stared at the two crazy girls he was with.  
"Wow kags he so cute, ryo looks like a mini Yasha." Kagome growled. "Sorry kags I didn't mean to"  
Kagome gave a small simle " No kitty it's ok sorry about the gowl it's a reflex if you could call it that"  
she grumbled at the end.

Songo cleared her throat" Kagome I need to tell you something"  
Kagome narrowd her sapphire eye's. "Ryo I think nana is in the back yard go help her." Ryo ran to the back yeard he knew that tone."Yes songo"  
"You know how yesterday you helped me with that little problem yesterday"  
she stopped and seen her nod." Well umm.. Inuyasha found out, I don't know how but he knows and he asked me who set the on fire, I tried to lie but he is a demon he can smell it so I had to tell him,  
But I didn't tell him it was you but your demon name. So now hes trying to find the one called wildfire"  
Kagome had been growling. Her growlig increased. But then thought about it. It really wasn't songo's fault, She had to follow orders.

"Songo, I'm not mad.Well not at you, But I am mad at that stupid pigheaded sorry excus for a dog demon"  
They giggled, Kagome gave them that look. "Sorry but pigheaded"  
She laughed out loud (lol) "I learned how to swear in front of kids"  
Ryo walked inwith a sheepish grinn knowing his mom knew he was there.  
there was a pause." So who's up for the mall?" asked Kirara they laughed and agreed and headed out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some where else... (idk??)

"Hey yash want mall I needed to get some things"  
"feh, what ever letcher"  
sigh I'm so misunderstood "what ever lets go"

Hehehehe I wrote more hoped you enjoyed next chapter coming soon Chapter 5: Bloody hell.


	5. Bloody hell

Hey as promised I put A knew chapter. I am gunna tell you right now I might add extra letters here and there, but I can assure you I am a good speller its just I kind of have on fake nails and its hard to type good. But I promise that once they are off I'll go through again and fix any mistakes I find.. so enjoy

Disclaimer: You know the deal I am not repeating myself...

Chapter 5: Bloody hell

Last time:

"Hey yash want to go to mall I needed to get some things"  
"feh, what ever letcher"  
sigh I'm so misunderstood "what ever lets go"

now...

"Hey kags we have the day off so no one will be trailing us"  
"OK.  
Kagome,Ryo, Songo,and Kirara got in their cars and they were off towards the mall. They arrived at the mall and went to the food court. They spent about 3 hours at the mall, and they were all tired and they all needed to go home. They were walking to the entrance and were almost to the door when kagome crashed into something hard.

"uff" She said as she landed on her butt. "Watch where your going wench." Kagomes eyes shot up. There was only one person that ever called a women wench, "Inuyasha." she whispered. Their eyes locked.  
"Bloody Hell." said kagome. Inuyasha was shocked to say the least.  
He hasn't seen Kagome for 6 years, and now here she is, still as beautiful as ever.

( A/N: kagomes in human form, its confusing I know but I'll tell when shes transformd.)

She stood up."Bloody Hell" she said again. Then some one screamed "Mummy"  
and latched on to kagomes right leg. Inuyasha looked down to see a little boy that looked almost like kagome.  
Then he realized what the little boy said and his eyes went wide "Shit!!" said kagome. But before he could open his mouth,  
Kagome hitched up ryo and ran out the door. Inuyasha chased after them. "KAGOME!" he yelled but she kept on running.Kagome got in her car and was trying to turn it on, "Kagome get back here now!!"growled Inuyasha.  
She didn't heed him and took off.

"Damn it!" he cursed and took off after them.He wanted answers and he wanted them now.  
He drove all the way to where she use to live and seen her run out of her car with the little boy in her arms and run into her house.  
He growled and got out of his car and rang the bell.No Answer  
he started to knock on the door until he heard

"What!"

"Kagome let me in I want answers and I want them Now!!" he said in a deadly calm voice.

"No way in hell" he growled tried of playing around. He stuck a claw in the key whole and heard the click of the lock and burst through the door. Kagome backed up.Inuyasha smirked.  
kagome through up her hands " Freeze um' " and he was stuck.  
(A/N:charmed is one of my favorite shows! Ialso love this power and kagome is a witch so...duh this show sadly dosen't compare to Inuyasha)

kagome raced up the stairs.She went to her room and locked the door.Ryo was in the other room playing with his toys.  
Rei walked in and sighed. Once she touched Inuyasha he unfroze. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself. But then he shook it off.He growled and followed kagome's sent. Inuyasha knew she locked the door, already.  
"Kagome open this door now"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
Inuyasha realized this was going no where so he took a deep breath. "Kagome who's the kid"  
he managed to say with out growling. "He's mine the 'kid' is mine inuyasha" she answered through the door.That was it his temper was gone."I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!" he snarled.  
He kicked open the door He backed her into the wall. "I can't believe you would cheat on me while we were together"  
kagome just stared at him with her jaw dropped. "Inuyasha what the hell are you talking about"  
He growled as if that would help any.

"How dare you fucking cheat on me!" he snarled.  
Kagome, who was getting fed up with his growling and snarling and saying she did something when it was odvious that she only had sex once and it was with him the spaz."Inuyasha your losing your fucking mind! Ryo is yours"  
That stopped him. "W-What?" "God damn it Tashio! Ryo is yours"  
He backed up. "Prove it" he whispered. Kagome let a frustrated growl. "Ryo!" she called.  
They both heard a whimper and a very human ryo walked in. Ryo walked tword his mother his head bowed in submission.Kagome held her arms open and when he got in to them she kissed his cheek.

"He looks human." remarked Inuyasha. "You would think that but this is only one form." clarified Kagome. Ryo whimper again, afraid of the older hanyou in the room.  
"Hush, ryo your not in trouble and this man won't hurt you kay?" she soothed as she set him on her blue blanket covered bed.

"Ryo I need you to transform." He nodded not wanting to upset his mother.  
Inuyasha almost fainted. Actually he didn't know weather he wanted to feel pride or kill someone, because he didn't know he even had a son.

Ryo was his there was no denying that, He looked almost exactly like him, only instead of gold eyes or sapphire blue like his human for he had deep sea green eyes. "He smells like he's more deman then human almost Hanyou but not quite almost demon but not exact." Kagome sighed.

"Ryo go down stair nana has cookies." the little boy jumped off the bed and ran out the door.  
Inuyasha watching him as he left. She didn't care if he was listening or not. "Ryo is a 3/4 demon."

"Kagome how is that possible unless..." he looked her up and down. Kagome finished for him.  
"Unless I was demon."

Sry I had to leave it there. I hate cliffy's as much as the next person but I had to. I just wanted yall to know I will be starting a new stroy as well as continuing this one so don't worry.

So heres the full summery, because I doubt all the words will fit kay?

Beautiful eyes:

Kagome is a blind inuhanyou, one day her house is burned down the only survivers are her and her brother.  
But soon the get taken by a band of pirates. Who's the captain. And what are they looking for. and what if kags is the key?  
inuXkag a little MirXSon kpougaXayame 


	6. chaos gota love it

I'm back!!!! yeah! ANY WAY HERE IS CHAPTER 6!! Sry for the hold up I was in N.H for the week. any way hear it is hehehehe. I even got thoughs damn nails off!!! yeah!! god I hate fake nails...try to look good for grad. plzz yeah right.

Will inuyasha figure if sh'e wild fire?  
Will kagome forgive him?  
Where is sesshy?  
Why am I asking all these questions?

ON with the story!!!!!

I'M NOT GUNNA SAY IT AGAIN EVERYONE KNOWS I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

Recap:

"Ryo go to nana she has some cookies for you."he ran out.

Inuyasha watched him go. "Kagome how is that possible i'm half demon and your human...unless"  
"Unless I was human?" she finished for him.

end recap:

he nodded "Great going Tashio you've discovered one of the great mysteries of life." she said sarcastically.  
He growled ."When were you gunna tell me I had a kid!?" Kagome looked away. "Never..." she whispered so softly inuyasha almost didn't catch it.His eyes flashed."You were never gunna tell me!" he hissed in her ear. His vesion began to get hazzy. Kagome looked up

"Shit!" she mentally cursed.He was youkai now. "Well what do you know the bitch is back." His voice heavey and deep.  
She shivered and cursed when he smirked."Stay away from me it's your fault I left." demon Inuyasha frowned.. But then his usual smirk returned.He licked the length of her neck and nibbled her ear. "Imissed you." he stated.

"Fuck you" she breathed. he chukled. ''I want to see my bitch in her youkai." Kagome growled this time. "Maybe I don't wat to show you"  
he snarled"I have a right." kagome scoffed but complied.Demon inuyasha stared at her. her hair was longer. Dog ears a-  
dorned her head (COULD HELP IT!)

On her face were sharp red strips, to show her demon hertitage.Her nails were also longer forming claws.  
her nails painted a deep blood red. "When were you going to tell me you were demon.?" kagome transformed back to her human state.  
"I don't have to tell you a damn thing!'' she hissed.Inuyasha closed his eyes to turn back into his half demon state. His eyes opened and they were gold again.

''Never huh?'' he chuckled darkly.Kagome glared. "Why do you even care Tashio?'' he looked her over before answering.  
''Because I've found out I have a son and..." he smirked evily "Your still mine." Kagome growled" I am not yours!'' she seethed through her teeth. He just grinned and brushed aside some of her hair that was on her neck.There in the crook of her neck was a dimmed court mark.If they ever finished the mating his mark would have been there instead of his fang imprints.

Kagome fliped her hair "That dosen't count any more, and you know it" she said quietly.He smirked but then it faded.  
"Why are you back!?" he questioned."I wanted Ryo to know a few people, but you weren't on that list." Inuyasha's frown deepend, "I want to know him! he is my son too, I would like to know him!" Kagome returned his growl,  
"Not if I have anything to do about it!" 


	7. Rage isn't good is it?

HEHEHEHEHE two chapters in a row I'm on a roll! I won't waste your time... so here it is

disclaimer: Ugh you fill in the blanks I hate kikyo yada, I don't own any one except ryo yada yada yada etc

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter # 7 : rage isn't fun is it?

Uhg!Its days like these that make me hat the sun!" she groaned as she looked at the cloack. 6:45.  
"Oh my god!!" she groaned again and rolled over. Ryo wouldn't be hear to day, Her mom thought it was good for him to go to day care, and hey that was fine by her. as long as her son didn't decide to wake her up she was fine.  
She glanced at the cloack again. 7:14. She looked at the clock again with her eyes wide. "How the Hell did all that time pass'  
she asked herself. "Oh yeah I was wollowing in self pity." she mused to herself. She reluctantly got out of bed.  
and stumbled into the bathroom."Oh god I am not a morning person!" she seethed at herself and curseing the sun.

She looked at the mirror. kagome brushed her hair away from her neck. And sure enough there was the mark,  
Inuyasha's mark.She sighed remembering old times.She smiled slightly.Then frowned, "Remember what he did" she reminded herself.  
But she coould not help but remember the first time inuyasha marked her.

Flashback: ( sorry I had to Im just evil hehehehe)

A fifteen year old kagome sat in a sixteen year old inuyasha's lap.It was there fourth date, and they said there were many more to come.  
Kagome sighed. Her boyfriend nuged her neck. "What's wrong kags?'' Inuyasha whispered in her ear. She shivered when she felt his hot breath.  
"Nothing Inuyasha." she answered, but cursed at her weak voice. He readjusted her so she was facing him but still in his lap. Kagome looked anywhere but him.Inuyasha sighed and used two fingures to lift her chin so she was looking into his intense gold eyes.

"You can't lie to me kags." he whispered."Tell me." he commanded gently."I- I you know what it's nothing." inuyasha growled in frustration.  
Kagome looked to the side. "Kagome you have to tell me, as your boyfriend I have a right to know." Kagome looked at him "Inuyasha, I have a bad feeling,  
and I still want to be with you but don't want you to regret..." Inuyasha silenced her with a kiss. It wasn't rough and brusing, It was soft and sweet as if to reassure Kagome. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it with all her heart in it.he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"Relax Kags your the only one for me, I told you that." Kagome stared in his eyes and he looked back. "I know Inuyasha but there are a lot more girls better than me, There always hanging on you and trying to get you to notice them..in many ways"He growled . "Come on kags you know I love you, what do I have to do to prove it!?" Kagome sighed again. Inuyasha removed his head and began kissing her jawline down her neck. Kagome sighed and gave in, she tilted her head to the side.She felt his fangs sink in to her neck.She winced when he pulled out and licked the blood away

"Kagome Higurashi I, Inuyasha Tashio give you my court mark as a sign that my love will never wain from you okay?'' Kagome laughed "You are so corny Yash." she mummered as she kissed him. he smiled against her lips. "Your mine now kags, no more worries"  
she shook her head. "Good"

---------End Flashback--------

Kagome whiped a stray tear. Being full Inuyoukai kagome understood what the mark means."So much for love"  
she sighed.she chuckled "I've been sighing a lot lately." she shook it off and got in the shower. She leaned up against the tiles.  
Leting the hot water surrounder her."What am I going to do."she groaned.

Kagome opened the door of the bathroon and walked in her room wearing only her towel.Hey it's her house.  
"I wonder if Aya's still in town, but first what to wear?'' She opened to her walk in closet (AHH every girls dream a closet full of cloths!! lol) She chose a pair of black hip huggers and a hot pink tank top, with the words Jealousy it's fun is it?  
(I made that up hehehe) she stuck on her usual black knee length boots. She left her hair down and put on her eyeliner making her eyes have a smokey look to them.

She fliped open her phone and dailed Ayame's number...

(Kkagome, A ayame)

-----------About seven blocks away-----------

Wolf demoness was cooking breakfast when she heard her cell phone ring playing, tamborine, by Eve.  
She glanced at the collar id. it was marked 'Unknown' she shrugged and answered it.

A Hello?

K Hello is Ayame there?

ayame got freaked out now..

A Yeah this is her...

K Aya is that you?

That voice seems familar...

A Oh my god Kagome!?

K The one and only!  
they giggled...

A When did you get back?

K umm about two days ago, which I might add have been hell...

A why actually you know what I don't want to know...

K your right... any way did you want to go to the mall with me? I need clothes! My son is in Day care so it will just be us girls

A Yeah I need clo- wait! did you just say you have a son?  
kagome winced at her shriek then she mentally slaped herself.

K hehehehe... Umm yeah I kind of have a son... hehehehehe I guess it just slipped my mind.

A Kags when you have a son it dosen't just slip your mind, girl You need to explain this to me meet me at the mall umm...in...( she glanced at the clock 10:20) yeah just meet me in Tellos in 30 by

K alright bye aya, see ya in 30.

Ayame clicked off her phone. "A son?" she asked her self then rushed to change, breakfast forgotten.

--------------back wit kagome---------------

Kagome laughed once she clicked the phone off."Same old Ayame, still peppy in the morning, how she dose it is beyond me'  
"I NEED coffee!!" she yelled and walked down stairs. Once she had her cup she was out the door. She was riden' down the street when she noticed a black Bens following her."Great I picked up my own stocker"She muttered

She was getting sick of this, she tried to lose them but noo. The were good she had to give them that.Then she got it "I'm gunna Kill him in the most degrading, horrible death ever imagined." she growled out to herself.Out of the corner of her eye she seen a small store called "Hotts" she smirked. and pulled over.

-----------------The person in the car--------------

What is she doing?" they thought. But shrugged it off and pulled over and parked. He seen her walk out and walk to the door. Again he shrugged it off and followed.( Man is he stupid)

--------To kagome!!-----------

Kagome hummed to herself and pertended to look through the clothes.She made sure Inuyasha's hench men or man... whatever... could see her at all times.She carefully walked to the back corner knowing they would follow.  
And sure enough he did, idiot,Kagome pulled out a dagger from her boot. Once he was in sight she went up behind him amnd pressed the dager to his throat.

"Give me one god reason why I shouldn't kill you?" She whispered."Wait!Wait Kagome don't do anything rash.  
I can explain." Kagome looked at him quizically. He took off his black sunglasses to reveil deep purple eyes with a dark tint.Kagome went wide eyed and almost dropped her knife."Mi-Miroku!?" he nodded kagome squealed and jumped him.  
He laughed and held her by her thighs.(In case you didn't know her ams are wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist.''

Kagome smiled "Sorry about trying to kill you." He chuckled "it's alright I understand"  
"Why were you following me?" Miroku looked at her sadly," Sorry Kags but Inuyasha wants to keep tabs on you, just to know what you are doing anfg where you are making sure you aren't with anyone." Kagome got down and frowned.

"So I take it you know?" she asked him.He shook his head "nope I didn't even know you were back until yesterday.  
and when Inuyasha got back he was cursing and almost skined songo alive for not telling him something." "Well great ne more person to know. I have to meet Ayame in 10 min. care to join?"he nodded "It would be my honor."then he hugged her. But you know Miroku's hands."HENTAI!!" SLAP! "You never change!" she growled. he laughed againand rubbed the back of his neck

The Miroku's phone started to Ring.(Guess the song...well it's Panic at the disco,dirty little secrets)  
It said 'Inuyasha' blinking on his screen. "Speak of the Devil." kagome muttered.Then she smirked evilly,And whispered her plan to Miroku.He nodded a grim expression on his face when he answeed.

(You already know, Mmiroku, odviously,Iinuyasha Kkagome.)

MHello?

I Where the hell is she!?

MWhat no hello? no how are you doing

I MIROKU! he growled where is she!?

MI can see her now...She just walked into a bar...

IWHAT!? WHAT IS SHE DOING IN THERE!?

Miroku looked at kagome who was smirking, she nodded. he sighed knowing he would be killed later.

M she's greeting some guy with black hair and brown eyes;she just sat in his lap, and well umm...well they certainly are going at it.

IWHAT WHAT BAR I'M GOING DOWN THERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! he screamed in the phone.

kagome took the phone,

K Cool it Tashio remember, Rage isn't good.

I -he growled- You set me up!

kagome glanced at her nails

K you know it.

I Wher are you really?

kagome scoffed K wouldn't you like to know

I actually I would, I want to speak with my son kagome...

K yeah well kep dreaming

I he is my son to you know!

K that may be true but He is also mine and I have more say in his life

I this isn't over kagome

K maybe not but this conversation is...

I he growled

KOh and Tashio if I ever find another person following me I will me down there and kick your ass.

kagome clicked the phone and looked at miroku, who was staring at her."What!?" she hissed. he jumped "You have a son!?" kagome rolled her eyes "Come on where late" and they walked out.

---------------With Inuyasha -------------------

"Boss!?" said a guy about 20. He had green hair and big black eyes, waering green and black army clothes.  
"What is it Eric!?'' he growled out still agrivated. Eric flinched, "We found out where your sun is"  
Inuyasha looked up"Well!?" Eric looked at the paper."It seems hes at the Sunset day care"

inuyasha smirked "Alright you can go." Eric left and closed the door.Inuyasha grinned well now he could pick up his son and get to know him.He chuckled darkly, Now He pressed the intercom button, "Kitty.!" "Yeah boss"  
answered the younge neko." Get my car and Tell sesshy to talk to the leader of the dragoons ok." "Yeah boss, your car is ready." He smirked"Good he said to him self"

A/N HEHEHEHEHE I made it longer just for you guys I'm so nice,silence what I am any way, Next chapter is J isn't fun is it? and next what will happend!? well lets just say Wild fire is introduced to a room full of gang leaders.  
Bye for now. 


	8. J isn't fun is it?

A/N So forget what I said about the beautiful eyes thing in my other chapter i'm not writing anything until I finish this story. Any way enjoy...

Disclaimer: Your smart poeple you figure out what the disclaimer is...

This chap is on the same day as the last chapter takes place.

'thinking'  
"Talking"

Chapter 8; J isn't fun is it!?

Kagome was riding in her car, Now she had to explain the same story to two people, ''Today is just not my day!" she complained.They arrived at the Mall only to see a agrivated Ayame. Kagome parked "Aya! over here!" Ayame looked over and slowly smiled."Took you long enough." she stated. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well you would be to if you got a call from your ex and you were being followed." said kagome pointing behind her,to a chuckling Miroku.Ayame just stared."oooooo k. Yeah I'm glad I'm not you." said the demoness.Then she grabed kagome's arm ."Come on girl we shop then you explain your story to me!'' kagome groaned and Miroku laughed. Kagome glared"You know what Just for that your carrying everything we buy'  
"But Kagomeeeeee!" whined Miroku

------I'm skipping to when she explains----------

After shoping and a lot of torture on Mirok'u part, they finally settled at the food court.Ayame got a salad,  
Miroku got a slice of pizza, which kagome bought because he 'forgot' his wallet. And kagome just got a sunday.  
"Kagome are you sure thats all you want?'' asked Ayame. kagome laughed and nodded."Trust me I'm low on sugar"  
they all laughed."Alright kags, while were sitting explain how you have a son." said Ayame. Miroku agreed.  
"Yeah Boss hasn't talked about you in years." Kagome sighed knowing this was gunna happen."Alright Alright you do deserve to know."

They leaned in so they wouldn't miss anything. "Alright remember in high school? when I was dating Inuyasha"  
Both nodded, as both were in their classes."Well on our aniversery we did it..Before I contiue you guys have to know something else but you can't tell anyone." They nodded."I am a full Inu youkai." Both gasped."But you look human kags" Ayame said confused."Well actually I'm a speacial type of Inu.There are other kinds, I just so happend to be shadow Inu, and every one of my race can use magic and also control a certain element, mine is fire my brother is Ice my mom is earth and my Father is also Fire, my son Ryo is also a fire elemental."

They just stared until what she said sunk in."So being a witch lets you hide your appearence?'' asked Miroku. kagome nodded."Wow" ayame said. Kagome laughed."Alright go ahead.'' finished Miroku."Well a while after I found out I was pregant, I knew it wasn't so bad because as you know we were engaged, and were gunna be mated, so I was on my way to tell him,I got there and it looked like you guys had a party and I searched then went to his room." Kagome took a deep breath trying not to cry.'It still hurts' she thought."I went to his room and seen him with someone." Ayame was shocked as well as Miroku."Aww kag I'm sorry." Ayame walked to her side and hugged her.Kagome continued, I stared crying and he didn't wake up.

I turned to leave but Sessh blocked me , he seen and hugged me and that same day drove me to the airport and I went to live with my brother." Ayame hugged her tighter."Kagome I had no idea." said Miroku. Kagome shook her head "It's fine lets shop." she said as she got up.Ayame and Miroku looked at each other shook their heads. Then ...

"Hentai!" screamed Ayame, and slaped him.Miroku groaned on the floor as Ayame stocked off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 3:20 when they decieded they had enough stuff.They said good bye and miroku and kagome walked to their cars."Hey roku it's time to go pick up my son." Miroku laughed."go on kags I got to give a report and probably get murdered from the prank this morning." kagome laughed and got in her car. 

-----------Day care center--------

Kagome looked up at the sign with the words Sunset Daycare on it. She thought about Inuyasha, but then scoled herself.'Don't do this to yourself kagome you'll only end up hurt.' she told herself. Then walked through the double doors.  
Behind the desk was a girl she was kind of younge robably an intern. She was typing on the computer. The girl or Ayumi as the name plate said had short brown hair and bright kind brown eyes.Kagome cleared her throat. Ayumi smiled and looked up.  
"May I help you?" she asked sweetly. Kagome gave a smile of her own,"Yes I'm here to pick up my son, Ryo higurashi kindergarten." Ayumi nodded her head and got on the phone. Ayumi nodded."Yes.. Ryo Higurashi...his mother...yeah.  
ok... Thanks Yuri alright bye." Ayumi looked up.

"I'm sorry but Ms. Yuri said Ryo was already picked up, Bye a man with siver hair golden eyes? I'm sorry it wasn't my shift." Kagome smiled dispite her demon side saying kill the bastard that stole her pup."Ah yes thank you hes a friend of mine but next time no one but me is allowed to pick up ryo ok?" Ayumi nodded" I'm sorry.'' kagome said good bye and jumped in her car, growling. Kagome was so pissed that, she transformed in to her demon state.

Kagome knew exactly where to find Ryo and Inuyasha.Being the leaders ex girl did have its perks as well as it's faults.She arrived at an 'Office building' and hoped out. Growling dangerously. One thing in life you do NOT! do is get in between a mother and her pup/pups(depends).She through open the door, glaring as everyone stoped working.  
"Where is HE!" she snarled. "Who?"asked a random person who isnt important."Inuyasha WHERE is Inuyasha"  
she snarled out. Every one narrowed their eyes. "Is that how it's gunna be?" she smirked evilly. Kagome created a whip of fire."Well come at me." she whispered. People came after her. they were easy,but she didn't want to kill.

But she did make some nasty bruises, and knock them out, nothing too serious...yet.Since the building had 22 floors kagome fought on only the levels she stooped at which was, 1,6,11,12,18,22. To kagome it was some sort of cheap video game.On the 22 floor she got tried of fighting. It was pointless if she was winning. so she used her witch powers to create barriers, But missed one. An ape demon, he attacked. Kagome growled and wrapped her whip around him.

"Who are you!?" he asked while trembling. Kagome flung him in the elevator, "The name is wild fire'  
kagome hissed as the door closed.She walked through the double doors to see Miroku and Songo at the other door that lead to the confrence room.Mirkou hid behind Songo who rolled her eyes."Is he in there?" she growled. both nodded knowing not to get between her and Inuyasha.

Kagome didn't care if he was in the middle of something.She pushed the doors open. Each making a bang sound against the wall.All eyes turned to the enraged Inu demoness."Tashio!" She growled "What!" was her answer. "Where is my son!" she growled.But before he could answer, a small voice yelled"Mummy!"

And somthing or someone grabed her leg.Kagome looked down. Relief swept over her. She bent down and wrapped her arms around him.She sniffed him to make sure he wasn't hurt.He was in his human state."Oh mom it was so cool, Inuyasha showed me all his cars and I got to see Uncle fluffy again!"he smiled but then stopped when he heard his mother growl.He whimpered and lowered his head, the inu youkai submission mode. She kissed his cheek."Don't worry, I'm not mad at you go outside and wait with songo.And no matter what stay away from the room."

He nodded and ran out of the room.All the guys in the room were watching.Kagome who was still pissed,  
decieded not to bruise his ego...yet.she stocked up to the table and steped on it. She walked to where both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat,her boots clicking on the hard wood.All eyes of every color was on her figure giving lust filled stares.She stopped directly infront of Inuyasha who stared at her calmly.Every one watching the demoness with interest.

"Now Tashio I told you to stay away from my son didn't I"she stated while she sat on the edge of the table.  
her eyes flashing.Inuyasha growled"He's my son too and I would like to know him."All Kagome did was smirk and push forward.So now she was strattling the said hanyou.She pulled him forward by his black button up and whispered in his ear"Pull something like this again and you'll be missing something very important." To get her piont across she rolled her hips into his and could tell he surpressed a groan."And I know how much you'd miss it.''She licked the outside of his ear.

Not wanting to look weak he put his hands on her hips and pulled her against him."Do you think you can"  
he whispered in her ear,"Oh trust me I can"and removed his hand and sat on the table once again.she glared as Inuyasha licked his lips. She stood and nodded to Sesshomaru. "Long time no see sessh." he gave a small smirk and nodded.She also noticed that everyone else in the room was sending jealous glares at inu brothers."Remember what I said."she stated coldly and walked tword the door.

But in the middle of her walk, someone graded her her ankle.She looked down and seen a dragon youkai.  
He had a hard face a devilish smirk, he had, spiky rocket fire red hair and emerald eyes and pointed ears."Yes"  
she asked. He glanced down the table,"How come the puppy gets all the attension?"there were a few snickers along with a growl."What's your name?'' she said looking him up and down."Zeek" She smirked and leaned down.And Whispered huskily."Well Zeek, that puppy did something very bad to me." She could hear the increase in Inuyasha's growl

'Got him, jealousy isn't fun is it inuyasha?'she thought.She smiled wickedly at the dragon youkai.  
Kagome turned and dropped down low and brought it up slowly in a teasing way.She looked at Inuyasha and seen his trade mark scowl.everyone(except sesshy) gave an applause."Like that." she said.The dragon smirked at her and his eyes filled with lust.Kagome contiuned down the table. And before anyone else requseted "attension" she flipped off the table.

She was about to open the door when ..."Wait!" yelled someone. she turned this time it was a wolf demon.  
"What?" he smiled."You never told us your name." she looked at Inuyasha."The name is wildfire."She snapped and the flames consumed her figure. Everyone stared in awe as the flames died down.

"As I was saying..." said sesshomaru as if nothing happend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome chuckled softly as she carried ryo to her car.She placed him in the back seat and buckled him in, he was asleep by now. Kagome stared to open the drivers door when it closed and she was pushed up against it."What did you think you were doing!?"someone snarled against her ear."What do you mean, didn't you like my show inuyasha"  
she purred.He growled that growl she knew so well."Not when everyone is lusting after you when your mine"  
"I told you I am not yours."She stated harshly."You will not do that again Kagome."he stated.Kagome thought of something and turned. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a teasing way making her face centimeters away from his."And what would you do if I wanted one of those men?hmmmmm..." He growled. As he tilted his head and licked her neck then smirk when she shivered as Kagome mentally scolled herself on her backfiring plan."If I do find you with someone I'll make their day slow and painful and then I'll punish you how I see fit." he whispered for only her to hear.

Kagome laughed darkly and pushed him back."I will not tell you again Inuyasha do not take my son again"  
he scoffed at her as she got in her car and drove off.Inuyasha stared after the car until it was out of sight.He scoffed again "She said not to take him she didn't say anything about going to see him tomorrow."Inuyasha put on his sunglasses and smirked"Just wait Kagome both of you will be with me willingly or not."He walked twored his sports car and hoped in and drove home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEHEHEHEHE sorry it took me sooooo long to make another chapter I've been busy hehe.

A lot of people are asking me why I hate kikyo. So I'm feeling generous and want to explain.Shes a cold heffor that can't ex cept the fact that inuyasha didn't die. She also is a dead wench. Shs not even in love with inuyasha everything she told him was a lie about their relationship,they were never in love and inuyasha wasn't resonsible for the betrayal. she was.  
If she never saved onigumo she would not have died. And she tried to make inuyasha lose his ears!!! who dosen't love those ears!!!

bye bye

hehehehe 


	9. meet the grandparents

hey heres the next chapter kk? Any ways I will be adding a chapter tonight and also beginging another story.  
so heres chapter 9

disclaimer: the friggen disclaimer is I don't own Inuyasha thats all ok everyone know? ok lmao

Chapter 9: Meet the grandparents...

The next morning after kagome's little 'preformance' she felt like killing someone mainly a silver haired inuhanyou.  
But her morning was really getting worse. She didn't know how The bastard made her come and bring Ryo, to his grand-  
parents house, and that is why an excited Ryo was in the back seat she could still remember earlier and trust the kami's she was NOT happy.She glanced at the drivers seat and seen a smirking inuhanyou, but his amber eyes were soft and had a hint of pride in their golden depths. He caught her gaze and winked at her. She gave a death glare and looked out the window knowing

where they were about to go and who Ryo was about to see, and she dreaded the reaction.They would be dissappointed for sure but they would love their grandson.

EARLIER THIS MORNING...

Kagome could senes her son with an all too familar aura. She jumped up and went to her sons room. Kagome opened the door to see her son beating his father at the video game street fighter. Once Ryo K.O'ed inuyasha Ryo looked over and across his faces was a sly grin."Hi mommy." he said checkily. Inuyasha smirked at her and didn't even try to hide that his eyes were roaming up and down her fram. His eyes possed two emotions

One was his usual smugness and the other was very intense emotion, one that she recognized imediately as lust.  
she growled at Inuyasha. "What are you doing here Inuyasha?" she snarled."What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked innocently.  
"You know damn well what I mean!" Inuyasha shook his head as he stood."Now now kagome don't use such vulgar language"  
He scolded her."Ryo Leave now." Ryo fehed' and walked out the door.

"Now what are you doing here Tashio!?" she snarled. He smirked." Well kagome I went home last night and do you what"  
Kagome glared as her way of saying 'I don't care'. "I told my mom and dad I have a son, and trust me kagome they are Not happy people today."Kagome shrugged."Well if there son wasn't an asshole they would have seen him when he was first born." inuyasha frowned."So they want to see you today, and Ryo too." Kagome scoffed what makes you think I would agree'  
she sneered.He grinned evily "Oh you don't have a choice."

"Says who?" she sneered."Me" he said as if it was the most odvious thing in the world. Kagome snorted "You lost power over me long ago Inuyasha." He smirked."But we had some good times right kags?" kagome growled.  
"Only my friends can call me that Inuyasha" "But I'm not your friend babe,I'm much better." he purred.

"If you think that your more stupid then I thought." she scoffed back at him."You and Ryo are going with me today kagome I don't care if I have to drag you kicking and screaming." Kagome glared."And if you don't come with me I'll bring this too court kagome and you know I have connections." kagome gave him a death glare. She knew he would he always gets what he wants some way or another.She gave him one last glare and walked in to the bathroom.

When she got out she was dressed."Hey mommy Inuyasha said I have more grandparents is it true?"Inuyasha frowned at having his son call him inuyasha.Kagome nodded at her son smiled and squealed.Kagome briefly looked over to Inuyasha but got caught in his eyes.He mouthed 'Tell him'Kagome glared and Inu gave a warning growl.Kagome sighed."Ryo honey I haveta tell ya something.  
she said puting him on his bed."Yes mommy."He asked.Kagome groaned mentally."You know how I said that Daddy was away for a really really long time?" he nodded slowly."Ryo did you ever wonder why you have silver hair while Uncle,papa and nana and untie all have black while you have silver hair?"

Ryo thought about it'Yeah mommy's right dose that mean that Daddy has silver hair?' Ryo gasped looking at the older hanyou.Then back at his moher who was frownimg."Dose that mean Inuyasha's my daddy?'' Kagome sighed dejectantly "That's right my silly puppy he's your daddy" Ryo looked at Inuyasha closely.He crossed his arms."So where have you been daddy?" he asked suspiciously.

Inuyasha was caught there..."I was ...uh...away for buiseness?"Ryo nodded excepting the answer.

END FLASH BACK!!!

Iunyasha looked in the back seat at his son and smiled and then looked at kagome.He mentally sighed soo much for her being with me happily. he said mentally They rode up to the Tashio mansion.Ryo looked at the house his eyes wide with amazement.  
"Mommy it looks like uncle Sout'a house!" he said Kagome smiled softly."Yeah it dose baby." Ryo continued to looked out the window.Kagome returned to looked out the winsheild;with out sparing a glance at him. Inuyasha seen this and grabed her hand and placed it on his thigh. Kagome looked at his smirking face.She tried to get her hand back but couldn't and brought his hand to her mouth.He grinned at her thinking something was going to happen.The last seconds kagome transfored into her demon mode and bit him. Hard! "Shit!" he swore while Ryo and kagome snickered.

They drove throught the gates, and Kagome felt nervous,She hadn't seen the Tashio's for years,but hopefully sesshy was there. She knew They would be pissed at her for not telling them and staying away,but she has her reasons.They pulled up to the door.And guess who was there!!! An ugly green toad! Guess who! Jacken. Kagome got ryo out and fixed him but he whined."AWW ma come on"  
Today Ryo was wearing jeans and black sneakers with a red t shirt that said" Yeah I stole the cookies what now?" He much to kags dismay matched his father who had a red dress shirt with black pants. Right now Ryo was in his Human state as was kagome.Kagome decided to go with something more...herself and not matching.Instead she chose a white dress shirt and a black mini skirt with black flip flops. She looked very classiy.

"Jacken take the car and park it over there." Inuyasha ordered the Toad who ignored him.The Toad gasped "Lady kagome?" he questioned."Jacken what have I told you about the Lady title? And close your mouth a fly will go...um never mind"  
Ryo crossed his arms and glared he didn't like the toad thing.Jacken looked at Ryo and looked at the sky"Good lord! Aother Inuyasha Wasn't one enough!The kami's hate me." Kagome laughed so hard she had tears coming from her eyes.Ryo fehed while Inuyasha kehed.  
"Jacken! put the car away!?'' growled Inuasha harshly Jacken glared and did what he was told.Kagome wiped away her tears.

"Oh god he is still funny as hell." she said."Indeed." said a monotone voice behind them.Kagome turned"SESSHY"  
she squealed and jumped him; wrapping her legs around his waist.Inuyasha snorted and glared at his brother.He didn't like the fact she was all over Sesshomaru and hated his guts.(even if it is a good reason.) Sesshomaru seen his glare and smirked and hugged kagome tighter."I missed you!" she said. He chuckled "Come on you seen me yesterday!"Kagome giggled."Uncle fluffy"  
Ryo squealed.Sesshomaru looked down "Hey ryo having fun here?" Ryo kehed.Inuyasha was heated his son knew sesshomaru!  
HIS SON!! no way in hell.

"Kagome sesshomaru knows ryo!?"Kagome snorted "Oh come on I can't go around not letting Ryo know his uncle fluffy"Inuyasha glared " But he can go around not knowing his father!?" he snarled.Kagome scoffed" Yea and"  
As much as sesshomaru loved to see his brother get chewed out by kagome his parents were waiting."Guys!Mom and dad are waititng!  
he said. Inuyasha crossed his armsand stuck his nose in the air.Kagome grabed Ryo from Sesshy.Ryo fehed."Aww come on ma." but kagome just purred lovingly at having her pup with her.

Kagome took a deep breath when the wallked inside to the palor.Kagome sat with Ryo in her lap who was squirming.  
"Ryo stop sit still baby." she said nuzzling his head"But I want to go to daddy." he whined. Inuyasha smirked."Ryo you can in a little just stop for now till the nice people in this house come down here kk?" she said. Ryo whined and nodded.

"He certainly is cute; but he looks more like you kagome." said a calm sweet voice form the door way.Everyone looked over and there was Izoyai and Inutashio.Inutashio did not look happy while.Izoyai left Intashio's side and stood infront of Ryo She bent down."Hello little one who are you?" Ryo carefully looked at the lady in front of him.She smelled nice; not as nice as his mommy but still."I'm Ryo who are you?" Izoyai laughed." I'm your grandmother of course." Ryo turned to his mother to confirm.  
Kagome nodded and nugded him forward.Slowly Ryo wrapped arms around her neck.Izoyai returned the hug."Come on Ryo;  
I believe the cook has some cookies in the kitchen." Ryo looked at her."Really!?" she said happily.She laughed and nodded.

He turned to his mom."Can I mommy? please! please" kagome gave him the look.He transformed and did the puppy face.  
Izoyai gasped."Oh my." she said.Ryo turned."Whats wrong grandma?don't you like the way I look?" Izoyai smiled softly "No I love your ears just like my baby." Ryo giggled as he was carried off.Kagome gulped. She was left in the room with her ex,  
a not so happy grandfather and sesshy."It's good to see you kagome." sadi Inutashio cooly.Kagome gave a half smile.She chuckled nervously.  
"Um hi?'' Inutashio grunted and sat in a chair that was a dark leather. He crossed his legs in a way a guy dose and set his golden amber eyes on her.

"Ryo looks a lot more like Inuyasha for a quarter demon." he said supiciouly.Kagome smiled grimly."He's not a quarter demon dad." said Inyasha before kagome could.Inutashio raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Kagome nodded. "Kagome speak I am not mad Sesshomaru explained what happened and I am more angry at what has occured." Inuyasha's jaw dropped and kagome sighed.Slowly she let her magic slipped away revieling her true form. Inutashio was in shock he didn't know the girl was a full demon.Slowly he turned to his youngest son "You are soo lucky she didn't transformed and kick your ass"  
The older demon chuckled.Kagome and Sesshomaru smirked, while Inuyasha growled.

0000000000000000000000000000000

In the kitchen Izoyai was amzed at how much Ryo acted like Inuyasha."So Ryo did you miss your Daddy"  
she asked sweetly. Ryo munched on his chocolate cookie and stared at his grandmother.He shruged."I guess so but he made mommy soo sad grandma, but he's always nice to me,but do you know why daddy left mummy?"Izoyai smiled sadly at him "No sweet pea I don't"

The truth was Izoyai was there that day and seen everything. She had been around the corner when sesshomaru went behind the girl. She didn't kknow what her son was thinking, But he dosen't even remember because sess moved him before he woke up.When she heard that kagome had come back and had a son she was not very happy.

"Grandma can I go back to mom now?" she nodded and lifted him up.

00000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Kagome was in shock and Inuyasha was grinning like there is no tomorrow."WHAT"  
She said making sure she heard correctly.Every one in that room was afraid.One pissed off Inuyoukai bitch was not something you want to deal with. Inutashio raised and eyebrow. "You are Marrying my son, Kagome you to have a son and Inuyasha needs an heir he has refused everyone else so now I am making arrangements with your family they have already agreed."

"LIKE HELL I AM" this is when ryo came in Izoyai trailing behind him.Ryo kehed."Mommy you swore"  
he snickered.Izoyai looked at her son and husband.then sighe and narrowed her eyes."Your doing something against someone's will again arent' you?'' The looked away. Izoyai sighed as she dragged kagome who was snarling at them out in the gardens.

Kagome would not stand for this not at all.She whipped out her cell phone and speed dailed a number.

"Hello?"

"You bastard!" kagome snarled

Someone on the other end growled "Cool it kags Ryo need a father and you need a mate."

"LIKE HELL!"

"Look it was you who got pregnant and went back"

"Listen here I only came back to see somepeople Seeing Inuyasha was not on my things to do list"

"I'll be their tomorrow ok!? We'll talk then in the mean time your staying at the Tashio's."

"Fuck you Souta!! your a betraying two timeing bastard!!"

"AWW kags I love you too."

kagome clicked the phone shut. When she whipped around there was a cowering Jacken "Your room is ready Lady kagome"  
he whimpered.Kagome was soo pissed that she didn't even correct him just followed him up stairs and slamed the door.  
By the scents up here she was two doors away from Inuyasha's room.'Oh yes my dear brother will pay bigtime'  
she thought and layed down to sleep she knew ryo was happy right now and didn't want to distrube him soo she deciede to take a nap.

She rolled over and wished a death wish to inuyasha and drifted off

000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N hahahaha well another chapter another day next chapter my dearest brother.  
kagome is not very happy about this plan but what is she gunna do?? make inuyasha's life a living hell!!

MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA i am evil lalalalala

where do I get this stuff? 


	10. My dearest brother

A/N I'm back so yeah any way thank you for the reviews,I didn't know people would like it but thank you soo much any way here is the next chapter...

Chapter 10: my dearest brother

Kagome woke up at 7:00 the next day, she couldn't wait for Souta to come down he was getting such an ass whipping for this he had no right to make her marry that sorry excuse for a dog demon! And his father too! I mean the only ones she had on her side was Izoyai, sesshy and the toad! Even her own son was against her! Speaking of which, she looked around the room Ryo wasn't there he was but now he's not.

Kagome growled and started to mumble death wishes without using her powers. She snapped and she was waring different clothes.  
Today she chose black capree's and a blood red halter top with black flats. She left the room and walked down stairs Ryo was there and so wasn't Sesshomaru Inutashio Inuyasha and Izoyai, who was ignoring her son and husband.She glanced up'Ah Kagome dear please come and join us for breakfast." Kagome smiled sweetly "No thank you Izoyai, This room has to many ego filled dogs for my taste"  
Sesshomaru and Izoyai snickered.Inutashio gave her a pointed look while Inuyasha just looked at her.

Kagome held out her arms" Baby!" she said Ryo laughed and ran to his mother.Kagome let her magic drop again and purred at him while nuzzling his nose Ryo yipped and kissed her cheek. Izoyai cooed "oh that was just to cute!!" Kagome smiled and set him down "Ryo it's 7:15 why aren't you practicing"  
she asked her stubborn sun.Ryo fehed and pouted."Daddy said I had to eat breakfast and forget what you told me"  
Kagome's eyes narrowed."He did did he?" Inuyasha kehed and stuck his nose in the air." What dose a 5 yaer old need to practice so early in the morning."

Kagome walked right up too him."Listen Inuyasha you may have found your son but he is still mine! he will pracitce his powers so he will not die! Tell him not to do something one more time and I'll show you some fire works."

She got up and grabed ryo "I'll be back when my backstabing brother is here.'' She got in the car.Inuyasha ran outside "Where are you going wench!" he called."I'm going to NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Inuyasha backed up his ears flatting at the noise.  
Kagome backed up and sped off like she was in NASCAR.

Behind him Sesshomaru walked up and made a whipping noise.Inuyasha turned and snarled."What was that about"  
Sesshomau put on a staight face"What?" "The fucking whipping noise! I am not WHIPPED no bitch is gunna control me"  
Sesshomaru shrugged."If the shoe fits."

"Thats it sesshomaru I'm gunna kill you." Inuyasha chased after Sesshomaru."For goodness sake Inuyasha you are 25 years old act your AGE!" shouted his mom but he didn't hear. Izoyai sighed and walked away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Kagome had just dropped ryo off at his daycare because it was Monday. Kagome drove into another part of town where MSD univesity was the dorm rooms more specificly. She walked out of her car and to the dorms shared by bother girls and boys.She walked in and heard some cat calls. She rolled her eyes.

'Great now i'm being watched by horny college boys.'she kept walking turning down all offers made her way.  
She walked up to the elevator and press floor 10. she walked out and up to room 439. she knocked.Kagome rolled her eyes as someone stumbled around and someone else whinned.

When the door finally did open standing there was a wide eyed Inu youkai.he was wearijng some black jeans and no shirt showing off his six pack.He had emerald eyes and spikey pitch black hair. his eyes were wide"Kags?"

She grinned "Hey sean." he hugged her "What's up I didn't know you were back where's Ryo?"

"He's at daycare but I need your help." Sean seen his cousin's eyes become darker and the sent of rage was on her.His brows knitted together in worry.Then they both heard a whine "sean" said a female voice.

Kagome shook her head while Sean grined sheepishly."Hold on a sec kags." he went inside there was more whining and talking when a Neko hanyou left the room. Her blonde hair a mess and her jeans and tank top messed up. She glared at kagome and turned to the Inu youaki "You'll call me right baby." she pouted. Sean kissed her gently and said "Of course I will baby I always do don't I ?'' the neko grined and walked off.

"You couldn't keep it in your pants could you?'' Sean laughed at his cousin and lead her inside."So what do need to talk to me about." Kagome sat on the couch and Sean sat across from her."So tell me what happend kags."

000000000000000000000000000000

By the end of two hours kagome had explained everything and trust me her older cousin was Not happy!

"He can't do this to you kags!" he snarled. Kagome scoffed "Yeah I know now tell souta." Dean shook his head.  
"I can't believe he would make you marry him dosen't he know you'll be miserable! Go I'm gunna help you the best I can"  
Kagome smiled she could always count on her older cousin in her times of need." Thanks Sean." Seans emerald eyes softend. "Anything for my little cousin." kagome glared playfully." Hey your olny a year older than me!" He smiled and kissed gher forhead. "I'll help the bet I can."

Kagome smirked." Well you better get showered you rick of lust and neko.He chucled and went to the bathroom.

00000000000000000000000000000

They decided to get Ryo early and Ryo was happy to seen his uncle again they decided to get some ice cream.  
Then Kagome's cell phone rang when the were half way there. She seen Sesshy flash on her screen.

"Yo." she said.  
"Kagome he's here." came in sesshomaru's monotone voice.  
kagome growled a deadly growl that scared both male inu's.  
"I'm on my way." she snarled. Sean gulped as he sensed his cousins aura flare. Kagome snapped the phone shut and threw it in the back seat.Ryo whimpered from his uncles lap. Kagome swirved and did a U turn. She raced back to the house and hoped out.  
The maids backed away from the enraged demoness. Sean and Ryo not far behind. Kagome entered the palor and seen her brother on the couch next to Inuyasha sesshomaru and Izoyai glaring at both Inutashio wasn't there at the moment. She let her magic drop and pointed a claw fingure at him." What the HELL were you thinking!?'' Souta just took a sip of his coffe.

Souta looked a lot like sean, he had spikey black hair with ice blue streaks that looked good with him.And as kagome's eyes were a deep saffire he had crystal blue eyes that were shrap and were good for intimidating certain people. Kaogme was never afraid of her brother though.  
He finally looke up "Kagome calm down." Kagome snarled at him. "I'll calm down dearest brother when you take back my marrige agreement"  
"No can do Kags." he said.

Kagome made her nails glow red."You don't have the right to call me Kags because you just signed my sentance to hell"  
Souta got up and walked over trying to give her a reassuring hug."Don't touch me." He sighed. Ryo ran in "Uncle souta!" Souta grinned he held his arms out but before he could get to him someone else picked up Ryo.Souta looked up."What are you doing here Sean?''

Sean glared at him. "Kags told me what your making her do, you have now right to make her choices she is a grown women"  
Souta sighed and sat back down."Sean Ryo needs his father Kagome won't let Inuyasha near his own son"  
Sean kept up his glare" for good reason." he said. Inuyasha stood up."I have the right to see my son!" Ryo was crying.Izoyai sighed as a maid came in to take Ryo."I told you to stay away from me Inuyasha!!!" interupted Kagome."Like I said HE IS MY SON TOO!" he roared.

"That's enough." said Souta.Kagome glared at him.''Souta you better break off this marrige." Sean nodded.Souta glared at his sister and cousin."I am the Leader of the pack, do you challenge me fire and earth?" he growled out.Kagome snarled her dog ears twitching." I have no need to challenge you I will not do this." She said defiantly. Inutashio walked in. "Kagome you have a choice you either marry Inuyasha or I will take this to court were Inuyasha will gain full custordy of Ryo." he said calmly.

This time sesshomaru and Izoyai stood up."Inutashio that is goging too far!" Sesshomaru nodded."Yes I agree Father that is a little much no one can separte a Inuyaooukai Bitch fom her pup." Inutashio glared."Be silent." Izoyai would not stand for this.  
"You will not order me about!" she seethed. Normally she was a kind and gentle women. Inutashio looked at hia mate in shock.  
"Mate do what I said let me take care of this.'' he said gently.Izoyai glared "i WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS SHE IS A GROWN WOMEN"  
every one stared in shock.Inutashio and Souta growled."Kagome you are Marrying inuyasha get over it that is final." they stated in the same tone.

Inuyasha smirked. Kagome glared at him."You will not take my child away."She turned and walked out.Izoyai glared at her son and mate."I hope you three are happy.Now I know what kagome means there is to many arrogant dogs in this house.I'm going to saty with Kagome I can not stand this atmosphere." She walked out. Sesshomaru just shook his head and walked out.

Sean stared at the three Inu males."Geting on an Inu bitch's bad side is not good, and threating her child was worse"  
And he walked out.The three men acted like they did nothing wrong."Kagome is marrying inuyasha." said souta and left to go to his room.  
Inutashio left to go talk to his mate who was ordering Jaken to get hers and Sesshomaru's bags.

Sean and Kagome got in her car with Ryo and sped down the road.Inuyasha sighed and ran his fingures through his hair and flopped back on the couch.'Great' he thought' As if my life didn't suck already' he got up and drove to his head quarters.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well here it is I hope you guys like it I made this chapter just for everyone that r&r so tell me what you think hopefully I'll keep getting thoughs great cooments thank you all

Fire inuhanyou 


	11. why me?

A/N hey poeple I didn't know you guys and girls would like my story that much. OH well I figured it was nothen specail but you know Thank you for those lovely comments I enjoyed reading them and now if you even bothered to read this chapter 11

how will things turn out...

Disclaimer: oh for petes sake you guys know I don't own him if I say it the first time it didn't change now maybe if I paid a lot of money maybe...naaaa...

Chapter 11

Kill me now.

That night kagome layed in bed wide awake her clock on her night stand flashed 1:00 am.She couldn't believe her brother.  
Wasn't family suppose to stick with family or did she do something wrong. She didn't know and frankly right now she didn't care.  
She rolled over and groaned. Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.She threw off the covers and left her room. Across from her room was sesshomaru's and next to his was Izoyai's. Her mother didn't mind, she actually had to go to Egypt for something. What ever.

The room next to hers was Ryo's.Kagome loved her son so much. What mother wouldn't love her child.He was the only thing she had really of course she had family but Ryo was special to her.She cearfully entered his room and tip-toed over to his bed.He was holding his white puppy in his sleep like usual and the covers were kicked of of him.He was in his demon form he liked both forms and he would switch randomly.  
Kagome giggled softly when he whimpered and rubbed his ear.He yipped and snuggled deeper in to his dog. Kagome put the blanket on him and walked out of his room queitly and walked to the kitchen.

She sighed happily and went to the fridge."Ahhh nothen like cheese cakee at one in the morning." Said Kagome happily.  
"You know it." someone giggled from behind.Kagome whipped around to see Izoyai sitting at the table a slice in front of her.Izoyai laughed "I'm sorry dear i didn't mean to scare you,." Kagome waved it off."It's fine let me guess you couldn't sleep either?" Izoyai shook her head.  
"Well you came to the right cheese cake." said kagome getting herself a slice. She sat right across from her."I'm sorry that my husband is making you do this." said Izoyai.Kagome smiled sadly."Yeah I know but you know what happend I will not stand for it again"  
Izoyai nodded in understanding."I know, I know...but tell me Kagome do you still love Inuyasha." that made Kagome stop.Her ears went back."No...I haven't for a long time." she said and stared at her slice.

Izyai sighed."Hey did we miss something?" said a voice from the hall way.Both turned to see sean and Sesshomaru standing there.  
Kagome laughed and motioned for them to come in. She got out two more slices. "So why are you guys up? couldn't sleep"  
Sean shrugged "Na I was already up so I noticed your scent leaving..." "Then he came in and woke me up." Finished sesshomaru.  
Kagome and Izoyai giggled as sean shrugged.

"Sean you are such an idiot." kagome said while rolling her eyes. Sesshomaru smirked "I second that" Sean growled "Oh wow I feel soo loved thanks kags, sessh." Izoyai laughed."Oh my to be younge." Kagome grinned "It dosen't matter for you your mated to a demon"  
Izoyai sighed dramatically "I try" Everyone laughed and even sesshomaru cracked a smile."I have a feeling Inuyasha's gunna stop by tomorrow"  
sighed kagome.Izoyai frowned"How can you tell?" Kagome grinned "Just a feeling and if I know Inuyasha... he will."

Sean grinned devilishly"Kags you trying to tell us something??'' teased Sean.Kagome growled."You are soo lucky your on my side"  
Sean wincked "Oh come on Kags tell me how was he?He must have made you one happy demoness huh huh?" Kagome gave a death glare to her teasing cousin. Sesshomaru frowned."I did not want that picture Sean thank you." Sean rolled his eyes,"Your welcome sessh"  
Sesshomaru growled."Don't get smart with me." Kagome rolled her eyes "As much fun as this has been boys and Izoyai I'm going to bed."

Izoyai also stood up"I agree." Sean ands Sesshomaru nodded.Once every one had gone to their sepate rooms Kagome growled.  
"Tomorrow will be one day of hell...I can't wait." She snorted and crawled in bed.

-------Next morning----------------

Kagome growled.It seemed like everytime she woke up Inuyasha was in her house.she really needed some youkai wards."Inuyasha I told you get the fuck out of my house!!" she cried out.Inuyasha kehed."And I told you wench I want to go out with my son teach him the buisness as my son he is the right full heir to both my inhertitance and my gang." Ryo looked up his big grey eyes lighting up."Your in a gang that is so cool!Can I go mommy please I'll be careful I promise."

Kagome looked at her son.She felt like crying.Her baby boy wanted to go with his dad and not with her.She turned to Ryo.  
"Baby don't you want to go with mommy today?" Ryo looked up.He didn't like to go shopping."No I want to be with daddy"  
Kagome growled at Inuyasha's smirk. "Oh you can go alright but sesshomaru is going with you." Sesshomaru walked in smirking at his brothers frown.Ryo grinned."Thank you mommy!" He said and jumped and hugged her.

"Oh yes this will be good now Ryo remember what I told you to do if an older demon was bothering you." Kagome smirked down at her son who shared an equal devious smirk."Kick there butts!" ''That's my baby.Alright bye Ryo bye Sesshy." Inuyasha growled at her evil look.  
All three boys turned and went in Inuyasha's red convertible.Kagome walked back in the house. Izoyai was on the phone talking calmly.

"Yes I know I'm your mate""Yes I understand why you are doing this but I stand by what I said she is a grown women""No Me and sesshomaru will stay at her house and we will not come home until you and her merciless brother swallow both of your egos""NO! you listen here i'm tried of this you know what Inuyasha did and so dose her brother, As I've said before we will not return until your ego pride thing you have going on stops I don't care if your the alpha male!!! I am your wife and mate and the only women you love,Now if you call again I will not be here good bye inutashio"  
CLICK!!!!

Kagome and Sean clapped "Wow Izoyai I didn't know you had it in you."Said Sean Izoyai shrugged 'I needed him to listen to me and swallow his pride." Kagome laughed "come on we are going out!" said kagome Izoyai agreed and they grabed her purse.

Meanwhile with Ryo sesshy and yasha

Ryo was sitting on his fathers desk staring at everything while his father yelled on the phone something about putting a foot up their ass but why would any one want a foot up a donkey? He'd ask his mom later.Ryo shrugged and hoped down and walked to the door his dad didn't notice so he wasn't stoped.He wondered where his uncle fluffy was but he just walked down the hall.

While he was walking he bumped into a wolf youkai and A human. The wolf demon had black hair and ice blue eyes,while the human had short black hair in a tiny pony tail.(Guess who!! oh and Ryo's in his demon form)

"Hey kid watch where your going what is a kid doing in here any way." Ryo scoffed "My daddy brought me here you smelly wolf"  
Kouga growled."What did you say to me kid." Ryo glared.  
"What are you deaf too?" Ryo gave a very Inuaysha like smirk.

Kouga growled."Listen kid I don't know how you think you are talking to but you better knock it off before I give you the demon punishment.

Ryo grinned."Really well my mommy said I could kick any older demons Butt."Miroku mean while had just figured out who's kid that was."Uh Ko-" "Save it miroku I'm bout to punish this kid."But kouga that's IN" "I don't care monk I'm gunna be-"

"DADDY!" "They heard some one swear loudly and inuyasha was there snarling at kouga."What did you say about my son wolf shit?"

Kouga backed down Inuyasha was his boss."Sorry Yash I didn't know he was yours." He whirled to miroku."Why didn't you tell me that was the boss's kid?" he seethed.Miroku rolled his eyes."I tried!"Kouga scoffed and walked off.Inuyasha squated down to be face to face with his son.  
"Ryo why did you leave my office?" Iunuyasha said.Ryo crossed his arms."Feh'" Miroku burst out laughing."Yo Yash he could pass for a 5 year old version of you!" Inuyasha glared ."Shut it monk" and turned back to Ryo"Don't do that again Ryo as much as I hate to say it your mom would kill me and I don't need her riding my ass about how I let you challenge a full grown wolf got it."

Ryo frowned."OK fine dad." he pouted and Inuyasha picked him up and turned tword Miroku.Songo also came up"Ryo! how are you little man"  
Ryo giggled."Hi Auntie Songo!! I went with daddy today are you in the gang too? do you have a gun? Can I see it? do you shoot people?Mommy said that it was wrong to shoot people"  
Songo looked at him."Well yes to all those things and your mommy actually let your daddy take you out?"

"Yes she did with me of course." said a montone voice at the end of the hall way.They turned to see Sesshomaru."Hi Uncle fluffy."Sesshomaru nodded.  
"Inuyasha you know as well as I that kagome will kill you if anything happends to Ryo?" Inuyasha growled."Keh" Sesshomaru looked at him."You say that now little brother,  
but when she's kicking you ass don't say I didn't warn you."He turned and walked off.Inuyasha growled.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Inuyasha looked down at his son "Alright come on lets go and I'll get you something."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome, Izoyai and Sean were at a new place that just opened up.They were looking at the menu when a really cute waiter walked up.He winked at kagome and Izoyai.Sean growled.The waiter was a neko demon.He was really cute to,He had green eyes and red hair .He was wearing his uniform and behind him were three giggling girls,oggling the waiter,

''Good afternoon I'm Mark and I will be your waiter is there anything I can get you now." He said smirking trying to Charm the inuyoukai demoness.Kagome smiled at his attempts."Yes we would like the specials please with two waters and a coke." The waiter smirked "As you wish."

He came back and set the food down but still stood there.Kagome looked up."Yes Mark'  
He shifted"Listen waiters aren't suppose to do this but would you like to go out with me later?" Kagome was about to answer,  
hearing Izoyai giggle and Sean growl But some one else answered."She can't." some one growled.The Neko boy glared at the approaching hanyou.

Ryo also glared at the Neko he didn't like people flirting with his mummy."And why is that dog?"Inuyahsa glared and Ryo climd in his mothers lap."Cause shes my girl cat." Kagome growled."I told you I didn't belong to you Inuyasha."he growled."Like hell wench your mine."Izoyai glared at her son and sean made no move to stop him knowing kagome wanted to take care of it.

"Inuyasha I'm not yours!" The neko glared at him."If she says shes not yours than shes not.!' Inuyasha growled at the neko.  
Mark turned to kagome smirking."Would you like to go out with me tonight kagome?" Kagome glanced at Inuyasha."I would love to mark."He smirked "I'll meet you here at 7:30." Inuyasha growled.Red seeping into his eyes.Ryo was not afraid because he was his fathers pup,and Izoyai was his mom.

Inuyasha pulled kagome from her seat and lead her outside and into the ally next to the place.He threw her up against the brick wall."oof." said kagome as her back connected to the wall her ear flicking(she was a demon this whole time)  
\  
Inuyasha snarled in her face."What are you playing at Bitch?" Kagome snarled right back at him."You have no control over me!" she said He smirked."Thta is about to change.'' Kagome's eyes widend realizing what he was doing and started struggling.  
He pinned her wrists above her head as Kagome struggled in vein even if she was a full demon she was no match for a full demon hanyou.

Inuyasha moved down to kagome's neck.Kagome growled in warning, one that he did not heed and sunck his fangs in.  
Kagome stopped instantly.She became quiet and her eyes blank.Inuyasha licked the blood away.And leaned back to look in to her eyes.  
He smirked as the fire came back to her eyes."I'm marked you again and now your mine and your gunna stay that way wench"  
He said leaning down to kiss her.Ha kissed her ruffly as was in his demon nature.

Kagome didn't respond to him he broke it and pulled away he was about to say something when someone came from behind and hit his pressure point.Kagome looked up to see Inutashio."The wedding is inevitable now kagome." He said and walked away leaving her in the ally.

Kagome sunk to her knees, she shook her head.'How did I let this happend again?'She left everone behind and ran just ran out of the alley away from the city and into a public park.'Why me why?' she thought and jumped into a tree.

OK OK I'm soooooooo sorry I didn't update soon enough I was trying to keep with the story and not go off track and thinking of ideas for the next chapter so I hope yuo enjoy it 


	12. youkai challenge

A/N: Thank you for the reviews even if I only got three so I made this chapter for you it might be short but At least it's up So just for you guys here it is...

Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Inuyasha you all know this why do people feel the need to write private messags telling me?  
the nerve of some you know!?

chapter 12

/means inu-youkai/

Kagome danced to the music, swaying her hips to the beat.She was at a club, She had left Ryo with Izoyai.But right now she didn't worry.She didn't care she felt nothing, She wanted nothing in life she never asked for this! It wasn't fair! All she wanted was for her baby boy to be happy.The mark burned a little telling her that her courted was close. she scoffed and kept dancing.

Dancing her one freedom from everyone.No one could take it away from her not even her father when he was alive and not her brother either. Her ear twitch.The music maybe loud but she could still hear.And someone was calling her.She looked up breifly to see Inuyasha with two of his goons.She rolled her eyes mentally as the goons went to the bar and Inuyasha came over to her.

He went behind her and the were grinding to the beat which she allowed."Kagome." he whispered hotly in her ear,which brought memories that she had tried to lock away.she didn't answer him, didn't feel the need to."Kagome baby we need to talk"  
He whispered."I'm not your baby Inuyasha."She said harshly.He smirked dispite himself.His hands pulled her more against him.  
"Come with me." He said huskily.Kagome looked into his eyes and seen they held a emotion that she had long since left behind.

He dragged her to the back and nodded to the guys he had brought with him.They nodded back and stayed were they were.  
Kagome and Inuyasha went to the alley behind the club."You really love alley's lately." she said coldly.He grinned."Kags-"

Kagome growled"You are not to call me that Inuyasha!" Inuyasha ran his hadn through his hair. "Damn it kagome!" he growled frustrated.Kagome moved her hair to the side."What do you want me to do! I wanted you to leave me alone,  
you bring my brother here to get me married to you; you steal my son and then you mark me! Inuyasha you know this mark will not go away now!" Inuyasha growled at her" You think I don't know this!! What do you want me to do huh? My youkai still wants you!  
My human wants you! They both decieded this when I met you!Ryo is just a plus!"

She turned around."Well then tell them both I don't need or want them." Inuyahsa growled getting tired of this.He grabed her and crashed his lips to her.He kissed her ruffly with out relent.Kagome did nothing,but the kiss gave her feelings she did not want any more.He broke this kiss panting."Do you see why I can't leave you alone now kags?" He growled into her ear.Kgome glared at him and walked out.

She hopped into her car and drove off.

back in the ally---------------------------------------------

Inuyasha slamed his fist into the wall.He snarled and walked back into the club.He signaled for the men he had with him to come over and they did."Eric tell Miroku to follow kags he'll know what I mean. Dean you go and call Mr. Higurashi.Tell him to come to my office alright." Both humans nodded and left.Inuyasha signaled the bartender to give him a drink.

------------------------------------------------

Souta walked into the building and into the elevator.He seen all the stars he was getting and ignored them.He went right into Inuyasha's officeThe leather chair was turned away from him and he sat in the chair in front of the desk."Inuyasha why did you call me?" he said in his buisnes voice.Inuyasha turned around."I have given kagome my courting mark,there will be an engament party tomorow she has no choice now." he said in a voice that rivaled Ssshomaru's

Souta nodded"Yes she has no choice now she will come she knows that." Then the phone rang.  
Inuyasha pressed the red button on his phone."What?"

"Yash? It's Miroku"

"What do yea want letcher"  
there was a nervous laugh."I can't find kags any where your mom, brother, her cousin and son are gone to no one can find them"  
Inuyasha's eyes were hidden behind his bangs."What did you say Miroku?" he said deathly quiet.

"Dude there gone and we can't find them." Souta and Inuyasha stoped and hung up.They jumped into their cars and sped all the way to kagome's house.They walked in and no one was there.Inuyasha curse and then his eyes began to glow red and souta was also getting mad. Kagome left and so did sean this was a challenge to his role as pack leader.Both followed the scents.

-----------------------------With the others.---------------------------

Izoyai looked around and couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen.They were at the airport and were planing on going to Florida.Even Sesshomaru wanted to get away.Ryo was being heldby Izoyai and couldn't understand why his daddy wasn't with him."Grandma wheres daddy?" Izoyai smiled."Don't worry honey mommy just wanted a vacation."Ryo nodded but was still confused then felt a demonic aura a familar demonic aura."Gradma daddy's coming." He giggled Izoyai looked at him."Uh oh." she said

Then right in front of her was her son as a full demon.He growled a little at ryo who laughed.Inuyasha picked up his son but heard a warning growl and turned to see his courted.She was flexing her claws til another growl got her attension.She shifted her eyes to see her brother.

/You have challenged my authority as pack leader/  
/And my authority as your alpha bitch/ they growled out.

Sean steped next to kagome flexing his own claws.Both growled in definance.  
Inuyasha glared./Submit to your alpha bitch/ he said./Make me puppy/ she said.Everyone in the airport backed up.A challenge had been made even the humans knew this so they took cover.

Kagome gave a side ways look to Sesshomaru./Watch my pup/ Ryo looked at his parents./don't fight please/ he yipped.  
Kagome purred to him.

sean growled out./The challenge are set you know the rules/ All got into position.

Sean charged for Inuyasha Inuyasha threw a puch but sean duck and clawed him. Inuyasha droped down and kicked his legs out.He was about to put a whole through his gut when kagome pounced on Inuyasha.Souta tryed to get Kagome but sean got in his way.Kagome was strattleing inuyasha who growled suggestivly./Dose this position give you any ideas bitch./ Kagome growled and jumped off him when he tried to grab her.

Meanwhile Sean and souta got there elemants involved.Souta having the ice on his side and sean having the earth.  
/realize your pack leader/said souta./Pack leaders don't give away females/ he barked.Souta threw a puch and sean dodge but got hit in the stomach.  
Souta put his hand right through his gut.Sean grunted but other than that showed no pain.

Kagome did a back flip and punched inuyasha in the jaw.Inuyasha smirked his red eyes glowing with lust.He spit out the blood and barked /Damn I forgot how good you are at fighting. you were good in bed to/Kagome growled at him in a threatening way./Shut up/ he trapped her and got her hands behind her back.He sniffed her mark and licked her neck.she shivered and leaned forward making him tumble forward.He gripped her ankle and fliped her Inuyasha tried to get on top but kagome used her pyro powers to give him second degree burns.

She felt ice come her way and she melted it.She gave a glance and seen Sean down holding his gut and also had a hold on his shoulder.His arm was also broken and his leg was hurt.Souta didn't look to well either. He had a black eye and claw marks on him.  
His arm was also brokend and so was his left hand.It would heal over night but fr right now she was on her own.

Inuyasha looked up knowing she wouldn't come easy.He did know a way for her to submit.

---------Over with Izoyai Sesshomaru and Ryo-------------------------

Ryo was trying to get to him mommy and daddy,Even if he was five he still understood the inu youkai language and challenges."Uncle why did they even start to fight." Sesshomaru looked at his very intellegant nephew."Thye will tell you some day.  
But it looks like the challenge is not in favor of your mother." Ryo looked over.

--------------------To the fight----------------------

Inuyasha had gotten cuts and bruises and his leg and chest weren't to well and he was tired but he would make his bitch submit.  
Kagome had knocked Souta down but he got up and did the same while she was down Inuyasha ran over but she was quick.He dropped to the floor and kicked her legs out.She fell forward like he planed. He got up and sat on her ass.She tried to get up but Inuyasha managed to get her hands behind her back.He leaned forward and bit his mark.Kagome still struggled.He put a bit more pressure and she stoped.

/Thats my girl/ He barked softly in her ear. /I hate you/ she said deadly.He smirked and licked her ear, his eyes changed back to gold./I'm the alpha bitch/  
He got up and picked her up bridal style.Sean was being caried by sesshomaru who looked at his brother with pity. Souta was walking on his own and ryo was in his moms arms who did not look happy.Kagome couldn't do anything right now but she will get him back.

Inuyasha put her in his car and got ryo who he put in the back.He drove them to her house seeing as how thats where ryo is use to.Kagome had fallen asleep in the car everyone was already there. He ignored them and asked his mom (who wanted to kill him, he could tell by the glare.He shivered.If looks could kill.) to put ryo to bed Inuyasha went to kagome's room and layed down next to her.  
He knew she wasn't going to be happy but so what he didn't mind kagome was his once again thats all that mattered.

He was bringing her to meet his gang tomorrow.They needed to know who his mistress was and who they would also be protecting.  
Inuyasha layed down and wrappd his arms around kagome.All that wil be taken care of tomorow. and he fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

so what did you think? I had to get a fight in here because Even if kagome didn't say it out loud that he as her alpha when he put more pressure on her neck and she stoped that when admitted he was her alpha silently and also Naraku and kouga are gunna be in the next chapter

hehehehehehehehehehehehehe

fire inuhanyou 


	13. love me hate me

Hey Hey Hey! I'm back people!! I'm here to put up a new chapter now Kouga is going to be in this chapter

Disclaimer: This is so stupid! I don't even own Inuyasha!!!! Really are you all that serious! You know this and I know this.

chapter 13 Love me Hate me

Kagome woke up really warm and comforatble.But then recalled yesterday and growled.Then she caught the same scent but beside her on the bad.She looked down making sure she wasn't naked.She growled at the arm around her. "Aww babe go back to sleep your going to need it for today." someone whispered to her."Inuyasha I am not your babe,now let me go." He chuckled and nuzzled her neck.He got up."Get dresed kags,  
your meeting the demons today." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the arrogant inu hanyou."And if I refuse?" she bit out.Inuyasha gave a lustfiled grin."I'd love to show you now get dressed." Kagome growled but went to take a shower.

She came out rapped in a towel.But Inuyasha was sitting on her bed."Inuyasha what the hell!?" He looked her up and down the towel barely covered the basics but did not cover her legs."What?" He said his scent spiking."Get the hell out." He smirked "I wanted to make sure what your wearing is approperate for the meeting." Kagome ignored him and brushed out her hair making sure the towel held in place.Inuyasha was dressed in a light blue dress shirt and black pants.

Inuyasha looked at the clock.8:45 He growled "Kagome just do that thing you do to change clothes." Kagome glared but complied.So she snapped. Her hair was in two pig tails right behind her ears and she was wearing black jean short shorts with a dark blue tank top. she had on lip gloss and eye liner.Inuyasha looked her up and down before shaking his head."No something a little more seductive." She glared at him"What the hell are you trying to show off?" He ignored her."Hurry up kags we got to go."

She muttered to herself and snaped again.This time she had leather shorts on and a white shirt that didn't cover her shoulders but where her shoulder ended it covered her arms and was outlined in black."Better oh king of mine!?" Inuyasha smirked "You know I could get use to you saying that." Kagome glared."Where's Ryo?" Inuyasha waved his hand dismissively."He's with my mom and yes tomorrow is our engagement party." Kagome glared."Remind me to kill miroku." Inuyasha chuckled knowing why (Remember miroku told inuyasha kagome was mising) "Your mine you can do anything you want." Kagome grinned evily."Like send you to the deepest pits of hell?" He smirked."If I get a prize later." He winked.

Kagome growled."In your dreams." she bit out.Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist "lets go."

---------Downstairs---------------

Sesshomaru was drinking his coffe.He rolled his eyes as he heard his brother come down stairs.He looked up.  
"Kags what the hell are you wearing?" Kagome humped."Inuyasha thought I needed to look sexy and seductive for the meeting"  
she said in a mocking tone.Inuyasha kehed."What ever Kagome come on my girls waiting for us"  
Kagome smiled ''I forgot that you had a girl where has she been?" Sesshomaru loked up"New York" Kagome nodded.

-------------------Yasha's office---------------------------

Kagome was lead into Inuyasha's office.She was grumbling when the door opened and Inuyasha sesshomaru and an unknown women looking about 23 came in.The girl had lond black hair left out and hazel eyes.The girl was wearing black jeans and a green halter top with black boots.The girl walked right up to kagome and smiled.  
"Hi I'm rin, Sesshy told me so much about you." Kagome grinned."Nice to meet you Rin I see I'm not the only one who loves the name."

Rin laughed."Yes we do have good taste." The Rin whipped around to Inuyasha."Inuyasha sesshomaru has also been telling me about you." inuyasha kehed."What I do is non of your bui-Hey what the hell sesshomaru!" Sesshomrau lowered his hand that he just used to hopefull knock some sense into his empty head."Because I felt like it whelp." Inuyasha glared as Rin and Kagome gave a thunbs up and snickered.

Sesshomaru smirked the Tashio smirk and winked at the girls.Then someone knocked at the door."Come in." said Inuyasha pulling Kagome into her lap.Miroku and songo came in.Kagome glared at Miroku.He chuckled nervously."Hi kagome"  
Kagome bared her fangs at him."I hope you know your on the very top of my list.And I will get my revenge on you roku."

Miroku shrank back and gluped in fear."Now kagome lets not be rash.I didn't mean to tell him." Kagome gave him a dry look.  
"Yeah I know it just slipped out." Songo glared at Miroku."You told him where she was!" SLAP!. Miroku groaned and rubbed is cheek.Kagome grinned.  
"Thanks Songo were's kitty?" Songo looked up "Oh she's at the cafe." Kagome nodded.Inuyasha growled."Back to buisness...Songo Kagome's my court now so tell the gang anyone messes with her there dead."Songo rolled her eyes but nodded.

Inuyasha cast a glance at Miroku."Miroku it's your job to stay with kags...ALWAYS no matter what if anything happens phone me"  
Kagome snarled ''I told you your not aloud to call me that!" Inuyasha ignored her and instead nuzzled her neck.Kagome tried to hit him but he sunk his fangs in the mark.  
She stilled.He smirked and realeased her.Kagome turned and glared at him."I am going shopping." Rin heard this and squealed.  
"Oooo I'm coming to you know us girls we need to shop."Run turned to sesshomaru."Please sesshy." He sighed and took out his platinum card."go."

Kagome and Inuyasha were still having a glareing contest til the door open and three demons came in.A bird, neko and another inu youkai.Inuyasha looked over."Good your here, I want you to brief me on everything." He went back to kagome and pulled her down for a heated kiss.  
Kagome pulled back and growled at him while the other three were cheering on there boss."Be home by 6:00.'' he said huskily licking his mark.

Kagome stood."Your such a bastard." Inuyasha chuckled."Just go and remember Miroku's coming with you." Kagome ignored him and Miroku as she and Rin left. They took Rin's car. When they arrived it wasn't nearly as packed as kagome thought like last time she was here.  
Miroku was next to Rin still afraid of what kagome might do.

Rin smiled "Come on Kags lets go try some things on!" Kagome gave a wry smile"Lets buy the whole mall I have Inuyasha's credit card" Kagome smirked as she pulled out a gold card.Rin laughed."How'd you pull that one off?'' Kagome smirked."Same old Inuyasha always keeps his card in his front pocket"  
Rin laughed.Then seen an outfit she loved "Oh My god We need to get this!" She squealed out before grabing it and running to the dressing room.

Kagome giggled then whirled to Miroku.He coward under her gaze."Miroku you'll be coming over my house tonight I have to talk to you"  
He nodded.Rin stepped out."So what do you think?" She asked.Kagome gave a thumbs up and miroku nodded knowing if he was perverted to Rin he would lose his hands and perhaps his life.Rin was wearing a green halter top and a black mini skirt.Rin grinned"I'm getting this."

A while later after about 20 pairs of jeans 15 shirts, 23 skirts and many many shoes...They all stoped at the food court and Miroku carried all the bags.They were walking when Kagome got a chill.She shivered then a cold voice spoke.  
"Well well if it isn't Inuyasha's right hand man and Sesshomaru's girl."Miroku narrowed his eyes.."What do you want Naraku"  
He asked harshly.Naraku's red eyes focused on kagome."And who is this lovely creature.." He said.

Kagome raised an eye brow "Come now Naraku tell me you didn't forget me already." Said kagome in a suggestive voice.  
Hi eyes widened a fraction then smirked and kissed kagome's hand."Kagome you have returned I see." Kagome put on a fake smile.  
"You know it." Rin looked at Naraku supiciously."Kags you know him?" Kagome scoffed."Unfortunatly I do."

Naraku smirked."You flatter me Kagome." Kagome rolled her eyes."What ever." Naraku laughed." Want to come with me Kagome"  
He said. She smiled sweetly."Go to Hell." He chuckled darkly."Same old kagome, what are you doing here kagome I thought you left"  
Kagome smirked knowing what she would say next would get him mad."Haven't you heard?I'm Inuyasha's mate." Naraku frowned.  
"Really hmmmm always chosin the half breed over a fine speciem like myself." Kagome cringed "ew" was all she said.

Miroku glared"Go away Naraku." Naraku looked at him like he was another bug that needed to be crushed.  
"Don't you dare order me around human."Four more demons came from behind Miroku, all were growling at Naraku.Naraku glared and walked off.  
The demons dissappeared.Miroku looked at Kagome."Kags Inuyasha wants you at headquarters now."Kagome glared at him."Miroku your really pushing it." His face was kept blank as her escorted them.

--------------------WITH INUYASHA--------------------------------

Sesshomaru watched his brother pace back and forth from the couch in his office.Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair he felt his demon blood raging.  
"Inuyasha stop paceing before I make you stop." he said bordly.He scoffed at his brother and sat opposite him."What am I going to do"  
Sesshomaru looked at him."Maybe not being and ass would help." he said dryly inuyasha glared.Then the phone rang he picked it up.

"Yo"  
"Inuyasha naraku was here and him and kagome seem to know each other"  
Inuyasha growled"what! Bring her back here"  
The phone clicked and he growled Sesshomaru raised an eyesbrow."What?" Inuyasha glared."Naraku was with miroku Rin ands Kagome." Sesshomau growled.  
"What the hell is he doing in our territory." Inuyasha scoffed."I don't know but kagome seemed to know him very well according to Miroku.

He kehed as They walked in."Rin Sesshomaru Miroku leave me and Kags alone for a while." He said in a controled voice.  
They nodded and left.Kagome crossed her arms and sat where sesshomaru sat.Inuyasha stood in front of her with his arms crossed.  
Kagome put on an innocent smile."What?" INuyasha growled."Don't fuck with me kagome." he snarled out.She giggled."Now why would I do that??"

He snarled and pinned her too the couch.She glared."Alright alright god puppy he's some creepy guy that use to stalk me ok god man"  
Inuyasha purred and shoved his face in her neck."Good girl." "I'm not your fucking pet Inuyasha." He said nothing as he gave her neck open mouth kisses Kagome stilled."Get off of me Inuyasha."She whispered.He looked into her eyes, then gave her a chaste kiss.In the blue depths he seen sorrow, and confusion and a tiny amount of love.  
"What's wrong..." he asked licking her ear.Her bangs hid her eyes."Get off of me inuyasha." she repeated.not knowing what he had done he got up.

She said nothing as she walked out the door.He could tell Miroku was behind her so he sighed.Rin burst in."What happend"  
Inuyasha looked at the empty door way."I don't know." He said quietly and left his office.Rin sighed as she seen his ar drive down the street.Two arms wrapped around her middle.She sighed and leaned back.Sesshoamaru looked out the window holding his mate.

Rin looked at the city lights."He still loves her doesn't he?" She asked in a whisper.Sesshomaru nodded his head."And the sooner he realizes that the better things will be."

---------------------------With kagome---------------------------------

She sped down the streets going way past the speed limits.Tears streaming down her cheeks.The feelings he porvoked in her feelings that she had long since forgot how they felt.They memory of them keeping her from persuing a relationship with anyone else.  
She needed confort right now.Her son would be fine.He was still with Izoyai. She walked in the house.

She heard the call of her son but also seen the look on Izoyai's face as she stoped him.Love and sorrow in her eyes shown brightly.  
Kagome held in another sob as she kissed her son before heading up stairs to a person that had always protected her.  
She opened his door and he was on his bed."Kags?" Sean whispered.She sobbed as he held her. He whispered words of confort that an older brother should give.  
He gave her reassurence and just was there for her.A true family member.She fell asleep that night with a realization.  
She could never hate Inuyasha as much as she wanted.She could never hate the father of her child, or the person who puts her in different situations. She was just so tried, so tried of everything, and tomorrow her brother would give her away to the man she wanted to hate but couldn't.

Tomorrow she would no longer be a semi free demoness she would be Inuyasha's. Just because it would happen

Doesn't mean she wasn't going to fight it...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

merry christmas every one!!!! this is my gift to you guys...And if you don't celebrate christmas happy holiday's if you don't get some of the story send me a message and I'll explain...Thanks everyone So what did you think? 


	14. this is important involving the story

Hello Everyone that has added me to Alerts and Favorites and things :D

Thank you for that, but I have switched accounts...I finally remembered which account of my many emails this belonged too and I have to say I am disappointed it has taken me this long. I do love this story, which is why I will be adding to it and trying to work out all the mistakes because I believe it is an ok story and it could be really good if I work at it.

And I will be restarting this story, well doing it from where I left off anyways!

So add me and read BACK AGAIN all over again from my new account

NightzSong

Also read my Naruto Fanfic called lead me through fire...let me know what you think,

always Fire Inuhanyou 


End file.
